


Love in the Details

by pooh_collector



Category: White Collar
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooh_collector/pseuds/pooh_collector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal gets hurt again, doing something reckless again and Peter responds the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embroiderama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/gifts).



Neal breathed a very shallow sigh of relief once he finally reached the security of his third floor apartment.  The climb up had nearly undone him, even though his ribs were merely bruised. 

He braced his hand against his side and then made his way slowly over to his dining table.

“That’s why you should have taken the Vicodin, Neal.”  Peter chided, the anger he still felt at his partner leaching into his voice.

“We both know that I don’t play well with meds.”  Neal replied, as he struggled to get his jacket off without making anything hurt worse than it already did.

“You don’t play well at all.”  Peter muttered, as he came up behind Neal and gently slipped the jacket off his shoulders and down his arms.

“Why Peter, if I didn’t know any better, I would say that you were angry because I worked with the rest of your team today to catch a guy who was defrauding elderly people out of their homes.  How very tiresome of me.”

Peter took Neal by the arm, feeling the muscles tighten under his grip and spun the younger man around to face him.  Neal grimaced at the pain the move must have caused, but held his ground.  “I’m angry because you put yourself in harm’s way _again_ , Neal.  I’m angry because all I could do was stand by and watch as Collins shoved you down a flight of stairs.  I’m angry because instead of standing here with you now having this same argument for the umpteenth time I could be standing in the morgue identifying your body.”

Neal held Peter’s gaze, his own anger flaring from the depths of his oceanic eyes, not even flinching at the thought of what it would do to Peter to lose him forever. 

Peter shook his head.  “You’re such an ass.”  He murmured as he stepped in closer, shoving his leg between Neal’s thighs, gripping the back of Neal’s head roughly and bringing their lips together.    

Peter felt the stubble on Neal’s face scratch coarsely against his cheek, but it only made him feel more desperate, more needy, to feel Neal, to take him.  He opened his lips and pushed his tongue outward, not asking for permission but demanding entrance into Neal’s mouth.

Neal yielded, opening his mouth and dragging his tongue along Peter’s, tasting his worry and fear along with the stale black coffee Peter had consumed too much of while waiting on Neal at the ER.  

Peter pushed his knee up against Neal’s groin, eliciting a groan and a shudder from his partner.  

Neal pulled back slightly to catch his breath and Peter took it as an invitation to tug Neal’s shirt away from his body and start sucking on his neck.

Neal groaned again and started fumbling for the buttons on his shirt.  The pressure-pain that Peter was creating making it hard for Neal to get his fingers to work properly.  But, Peter brushed his hands away, pulled his mouth off of Neal’s throat with a pop and a slurp and growled, “Mine.”  

Any other day, Peter in this mood would have just pulled the shirt apart, popping buttons in every direction, but he was mindful of Neal’s sore ribs, so he took the buttons one at a time undoing them with care.  He did the same with the buttons on Neal’s cuffs and then stripped the shirt off.  Neal wasn’t wearing an undershirt.  It had been cut off by the hospital staff, so his chest was now bare and Peter could plainly see the bruises forming on the right side of Neal’s torso.

He put his hand down on the darkest spot and Neal shivered, not from pain, from desire.  He grasped the lapels and Peter’s jacket with both hands and pulled him over to the bed.  While they walked, Peter made short work of Neal’s belt and the fly on his pants.  

Next to the bed Neal toed off his shoes and let his slacks slide down to the floor, stepping out of them carefully.  Peter took care of Neal’s boxers and then guided the younger man down onto the bed.

Neal sucked in a sharp breath on his way down and Peter shushed him placing a hand down gently on Neal’s ribs and his mouth over Neal’s kissing him hard, sucking Neal’s tongue into his mouth.  

They stayed like that for several minutes, Neal naked and flat on the bed with Peter fully dressed rising over him while they kissed, fucking each other with just their mouths. 

When Peter finally pulled away Neal whined in protest at the loss of contact, the loss of Peter’s heat against his body.  Peter stripped quickly, less mindful of his own shirt buttons than he was of Neal’s, tugged the socks off of Neal’s feet and then grabbed lube and a condom from the drawer in the bedside table.

Then he climbed back onto the bed and straddled Neal’s legs.  Goosebumps peppered Neal’s skin and Peter ran his hands up and down Neal’s thighs to generate some warmth.  

The bruises on Neal’s ribs weren’t the only ones beginning to darken Neal’s skin and Peter found the others one by one, rubbing them gently before running his tongue along them and kissing them.  The first one was on Neal’s left shin, the second a bit higher, just below Neal’s right knee.  The next one was smack on the bone of Neal’s right hip and Peter worried that one with his mouth for several minutes, leaving Neal withering under him.  

The skin along Neal’s ribs was warm from the swelling and smelled slightly of antiseptic, all of Neal did in fact.  Peter kissed and gently sucked his way up from the bottom rib up to Neal’s right nipple.  The tight nub was cherry red and just waiting for Peter to take it in his mouth.  Peter obliged, sucking hard and biting the tip.  Neal jerked under him and cried out.

Peter started to pull away, afraid he had gone too far, but then Neal’s hands were in hair pushing him back down toward his chest.  This time it was Peter who capitulated taking Neal’s nipple back into his mouth and sucking for all he was worth.  Applying his fear and his anger to this one delicate point on his partner’s body.  

Neal yelped again, but didn’t release his hold on Peter’s head, so Peter kept at it until Neal’s hands finally slid through his hair and back down to the bed.

Peter moved up the bed then and whispered in Neal’s ear, “Don’t make me so angry again.”

Neal nodded once sharply and then grabbed Peter by the head again, pulling him in for another kiss.

When Peter broke the kiss, Neal looked up at him, desperation and passion blooming from his blown pupils.  “Just fuck me already.”

“Now you’re talking like a team player,”  Peter rumbled, as he slinked back down Neal’s body.  

Moments later Neal felt Peter’s slicked up finger probing at his ass.  Neal breathed in slowly, trying to relax and keep the pain from flaring in his ribs.  Peter pressed in as Neal exhaled, with not one but two fingers.  

The pressure was exquisite and Neal sucked in a breath more deeply than he should have sending a wave of sharp pain through his chest.  He pushed it aside and concentrated on the feeling of Peter’s fingers in his ass, scissoring and stretching his tight hole.  Peter pushed and pulled and Neal went with it, pushing his body down against Peter’s hand.  Peter slid almost all of the way out and then back in sharply hooking his fingers to rub against Neal’s prostate.  Neal shuddered and moaned as pleasure shot through his body sharp and intense.  

Peter slid his fingers all the way out then and when he reentered Neal’s hole again he did it with three fingers pushing up and pulling back down again with quick, deep thrusts.  

“Please Peter,” Neal begged, knowing that Peter was trying to punish him and please him at the same time.  It was working, too well, and Neal wanted his partner inside him before he came.

Peter wasn’t quite ready to stop torturing Neal quite yet.  He kept up the steady and almost forceful thrusting and when Neal looked like he was going to come, he squeezed down tightly on the base of Neal’s cock while running his fingers roughly over Neal’s prostate again. 

Neal was shaking hard from the intensity of what Peter was doing to his body.  “Please,” he begged again.

Peter pulled out of his partner gently and moved back up his body one more time.  He ran his hand through Neal’s sweat soaked curls and kissed him softly, nipping lightly at his partner’s bottom lip.  “I love you and I’m not prepared to lose you,”he whispered.  

Neal looked up at Peter, the anger and resentment he had felt earlier melted away.  He nodded.  “I’ll try, I promise.”

Peter kissed him again and then stroked his hand gently down Neal’s injured ribs.  

After that Peter made short work of rolling the condom on to his cock and settling himself between Neal’s parted legs resting on his arms so as not to put any pressure on Neal’s chest.

When Neal felt the blunt head of Peter’s dick begin to enter his body he stretched up, wrapped an arm around Peter’s neck and kissed him, trying to tell Peter with his mouth and his tongue how much he loved him and wanted him.  

Peter responded with equal ardor sinking his cock balls deep into Neal’s body in one thrust while his tongue dueled with Neal’s.  

Then they simply kissed for several long moments while Peter gave Neal’s body a chance to adjust.  Eventually, Neal hooked his feet behind Peter’s thighs and pulled Peter in toward him.  

Peter got the message and pulled out and then slid back in again, looking for the right angle that would bring his cock into contact with Neal’s prostate on every push and pull.  Peter knew the moment he found it, as Neal reflexively bit down on Peter’s tongue and moaned.  

He started pistoning in and out of Neal, increasing the heat, friction and speed as he went bringing them closer and closer to the edge of release.  

Neal’s grip tightened on Peter’s neck, his fingers digging into Peter’s skin painfully, inexplicably adding to Peter’s pleasure.

Peter bore down on Neal’s ass trying to transfer what he was feeling to his partner, to give as good as he was getting.

Neal cried out one last time and Peter felt Neal’s hot cum splash against his stomach and chest.  Neal shuddered hard and clamped the muscles in his ass around Peter’s dick.  

But Peter didn’t need the extra stimulation to reach his own climax.  The look on Neal’s face, an indescribable mixture of passion, pain, love and release was enough in itself to drive Peter over the edge.  He pumped into Neal in a couple of rough stuttering thrusts as he came and then gently pulled out before collapsing down next to his lover.  

Neal was almost asleep already, the stress of the day and the exertion of the sex tugging him down.  Peter disposed of the condom, wiped them both down gently with his own shirt and then pulled the comforter over them both rolling onto his side so that he could snuggle up against Neal and throw a protective arm across Neal’s midsection, under his damaged ribs.

“I may be an ass, but I love you too.”  Neal murmured as he laced his fingers with Peter’s.

Peter snorted out a laugh.  “I guess that makes you my ass.”

"Always and only.”


End file.
